Anko's Liquid Persuasion
by NebulousDream
Summary: Anko attempts to persuade the hokage(Naruto) to cheat on his wife(Hinata)/WARNING LEMONS PRESENT/Other pairings are possible.


Anko's snake like persuasion

"Oh Naruto fuck me,fuck me.. ...ahhhhhhhhhh!Anko couldn't beleive her eyes. She came to the hokage's (Naruto's)office to get some paperwork she'd left on his desk, but when she got to the door, she could hear moaning. She curiously cracked it open slightly and saw Naruto fucking Hinata's brains out. She was shocked at first , but then got turned on and slipped her eager fingers into her wet and gradually getting wetter pussy.

She timed her movements to Naruto's thrusts and it didn't take long for Anko to cum squirting enough juice to saturate her black laced panties and stream down her sensual leg. Oh Naruto fuck me, fuck me Hinata's mouth gaped with pleasure ... ahhhhhhhhhh! They seemed to be finishing up,and Scared that they might notice her, Anko got up and rushed to the bathroom using a myriad of papertowels to wipe off the juices. I've never felt so hot, and just from masturbating!

Later that night lying in her bed,she tossed and turned. She couldn't get those hot scenes out of her head, Anko slowly replaced Hinata with herself. Oh Naruto yes pull my hair, ah yes harder ah .. ahh ... ahhhhhhhhhhh! She squirted vigorously causing cum to rain down upon the already existent puddle that had formed from her other 9 masturbation sessions. Anko looked down in disbeleif at the mess she had made on her bed " she sighed ", then got up and looked at the clock , only 4 o clock. frustrated she grabbed the soaked sheets and put them into the hamper. Totally naked she went to the fridge grabbed a frosty beer and sat on her couch.

Suddenly, she found herself thinking of ways to attract Naruto in to fucking her needy pussy,but quickly shook them out knowing that he wouldn't cheat on his wife (Hinata).She got up and threw away the beer before going into the cabinet looking for something to eat, as her earlier endeavors had made her quite hungry.

While looking amongst the many instant ramen noodle cups, she happened upon a bottle labled APHRODISIAC, with renewed hope her eyes lit up and she devilishly smiled. Tommorow i'll be the one with carpet burns. Forgetting about food altogether, She laid on her couch and found that all of a sudden it was very easy to fall asleep.  
Just as quickly as she opened her eyes, she rushed to the closet to find the sexiest outfit she could. That is the sexiest outfit that was work appropriate, for she was the hokage's assistant and appearences were very important. She slipped into a black top that showed a considerable amount of cleavage, a black skirt with red lining at the bottom that extended a foot below her pussy, and black and red high heels. She then tied back her hair in her usual ponytail and finally, painted her toenails and finger nails with glossy red nail polish.

Anko walked into the Hokage's office, which sparked pleasant memories of what happened there not too long ago. Her hungry pussy already started to get wet as she thought that she should hurry and give him the aphrodesiac, but "if only it didn't take 6 hours to take effect",she whined.  
"Hey Anko" Naruto said while looking up from his mountain of paper work Naruto's look was priceless as he looked at the incredibly sexy sight before him. " Good morning Naruto would you like some coffee"? No reply, Naruto was lost in his own naughty fantasies, ones which a married man should not think about."Naruto?" I'm sorry what?"Would you like coffee? Yes I think coffee is going to be a necessity today.

Anko rushed out,anxiously tapping her foot while she waited for the coffee."Ok cream,sugar and a couple drops of my special ingredient", she giggled . Only 6 hours before I get my way . Naruto started to drink his coffee while Anko's eyes were deviously glancing over frequently , watching him fall into her trap .  
Six hours later , Naruto was about finished with the tedious paperwork , when a warmth that was gradually building up in his crotch turned into a volcano about to violently erupt . He wanted so badly to rush to the bathroom and satisfy his urge , however Anko would certainly notice his huge incline in his seemingly shrinking pants .

" Anko if you want , you can take off early today " . " No that's fine I have something I've been looking forward to finishing . She then noticed his face getting redder and that he was glancing over to her frequently . Time to spark the fire . Anko walked over to his desk picked up the finished files , then started to walk back to her desk when she purposefully dropped the papers on the floor . Naruto's head snapped up as he saw the long legged , gorgeous Anko bend over seductively to pick up the papers . He rubbed his exploding crotch rhythmically , his eyes widened as he noticed anko wasn't wearing any panties.

He tried , but to his best efforts couldn't avert his eyes from her number 10 ass that was swaying back and forth, or from her shaved , pink pussy that was like a neon banner telling him to insert here . Against all will,he violently came in his restraining pants . Anko heard the clear moan and smiled from ear to ear . No doubt it's working.

Naruto's face got redder as he looked back down to his paperwork trying to convince himself that the moan wasn't as loud as he knew it was . Then Naruto realized , he came but why , why was he just as hard. No he was harder and hornier. At this moment he knew he had to get out of this place or he might try to cheat on Hinata.

"I have to go" Naruto said as he got up and started to walk to the door no longer caring if she saw his massive boner anymore." Ohh ... No.. no that won't do" Anko said in the most seductive voice. Naruto froze in place as he felt Anko's arm wrap around his chest like a snake wrapping around its prey ." There still is work to be done ". Anko's other arm slithered down into his pants and wrapped her slender fingers around his rock hard cock. The mere touch made him putty in her hands as she slid her hand up and down his shaft while kissing his neck.

"Anko" Naruto said under his breath. She smiled turned him around and with one motion slipped his pants and boxers down to his ankles , a blissful warmth wrapped around all of naruto's 9 inch 's his whole body relaxed and eyes rolled in the back of his head , while back and forth she took him deep in her watery mouth . Naruto couldn't beleive how good all this felt . Her tongue sliding against his cock , the slobber surrounding it and even the sucking noises pushed him to a place surpassing the heavens . The spit in her mouth was soon replaced by what seemed like a endless supply of cum and the sucking noises were replaced by choking sounds.

Naruto's knees shook violently as he almost lost his balance and soon after Anko came too, as she seen the look of utter pleasure on Naruto's handsome face , yet his member was still just as hard , and Looking down at the girl cumming before him made his desire that much stonger if possible.

Walking over to his desk , he swiped the paperwork off , and grabbed Anko by the bubble shaped ass and placed her on the desk . Before Anko knew what was happening , he had pushed up her black squirt and she was impaled by all 9 inches . She moaned in ecstasy so loudly , it could be heard from down the hall . Good thing everyone left the office 1 hour ago.  
Both their faces were full of pleasure as Anko got what she was waiting for . Naruto pulled out and inserted again . Then he started to up the pace by a series of bombarding thrusts . After some time had passed Naruto slowed down , so he could lift up one of her legs above his shoulders , and picked back up the pace " .

ahhhhhhhh ! Naruto didn't know what it was, but the sight of her perfectly curved leg with the high heel swaying in harmony with his thrusts turned him on to unspeakable levels ." fuck me naruto .. fuck m .. fuckkkkkkkk !" The sound echoed throughout the building . There was a symphony and Anko and Naruto were the composers . Anko came again this time her pussy resembled a fountain as she squirted all over Narutos dick and crotch (even the desk wasn't spared).

Naruto was all too quick to follow . Shooting his seed up her drenched pussy until cum poured out like a waterfall that created multiple channels on the desk . As soon as they recovered , with his dick still inside , Naruto picked up the beautiful Anko and slammed her against the book case. Anko was made all too aroused by this violent behavior and tightly wrapped her extremely sexy long legs around Naruto's waist , as he bombarded her soaked pussy with more vigor than before , which caused the book case to pound against the wall and books to fall to the against the ground , She wasn't sure what was louder the book case putting holes in the wall or her moans , but soon all thought continued to cease as he bit her neck drawing blood . " Ohhhh ! narruutoooo ! " she conformed and bit his shoulder as she dug her nails in his back hard enough to draw blood.

Squeezing her even harder , he increased the friction between them until finally simultaneous orgasms and juices covered their steamy bodies . Finally , his member returned to normal , and they both quickly put their clothes back on , as they knew Hinata would drop in to check in on Naruto ( She ussually does when he's late cumming home )  
Sure enough , 30 minutes later , just as Naruto and Anko finished cleaning up the filthy room that reeked of cum and sweat . Hinata walked in and seen Naruto seemingly comsumed in paperwork and Anko picking up a few papers off the floor . Hearing the sliding door open , Naruto's head shot up . " Oh hey sweety " Naruto said nervously as he could still feel anko's juices that soaked his underwear . " Hey honey , just wanted to see if you are ready to go home and eat " . " I made your favorite ... ramen " .

" Ohhh am I " . " I'm starving . " What about you anko would you like to come over for dinner ? " Hinata said as Naruto's eyes widened . I don't know Anko said while looking at Naruto for approval . That's the last thing Naruto wanted . To have the girl he just had violent , incredible sex with and his wife in the same room was a scenario he could'nt see turning out well , However he didn't want to be rude . Agreed you should cum Hinata makes great ramen right ? right , Hinata said while giggling at the thought that he probably says that about all ramen.

" Well ok I suppose i'll cum for dinner " . Just let me go home to change these clothes . They are stained and sticky from the creamer that I spilled on them . Then it's settled be at our house in one hour Hinata said . Anko smiled then left in a hurry . She entered her house and thought , Now where's that bottle of potent sleeping powder ? 


End file.
